


surefire

by blondeeblackwidow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU because timeline but not because same ol shit ya know, Canon What Canon, F/M, Gen, Hazel tries world building for the first time, I'm throwing Canon out the window seriously, OFC is a Queen, POV Poe Dameron, POV will shift with each chapter, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Political Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: Amicea is been a Queen since her 11th day. In a Galaxy full of turmoil, she struck a deal with the First Order to keep her people safe. The First Order has found hidden documents regarding the Royal Family of Adrora, and has their own motivations to marry their Commander Ren to the young Queen.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. I. the cause (poe)

_ “My heart was so full of you, I could hardly call it my own."  _

_ _

* * *

_ "You’ve changed.” Poe said, standing at the other end of her chambers. _

_ “You can’t be here.” Amicea turned away from him. “Kylo and his men will have you slaughtered.” _

_ “They’re only here because you invited them.” He walked towards her. “Because your going to marry him.” _

_ “It’s more complicated than that.” She sighed, silver hair blowing in the draft. “If I don’t, Adrora will be ripped apart, our people used as troopers, our culture destroyed.”  _

_ “He’s trying to be Vader, a man who nearly lead our galaxy to destruction. How can you stand by and tell him you’ll marry him.” Poe reached out and grabbed her wrist. “You’re stronger than that. The Queen I know, the woman I fell in love with all those years ago, would never allow this to happen.” _

_ “She’s dead.” She ripped her hand out of his. “That woman you knew is dead, I don’t think of love anymore, I only think of what’s best for my people.” She turned back toward her windows. “You should leave before they get back.”  _

_ Poe moved for the door, and just before the handle, he paused. “I know she’s not. I still love you. When you wake up from this daze, you’ll know where to find me.” _

* * *

Poe tore through the New Republic hanger. He had met with Leia Organa a few weeks prior about joining the resistance and now, he felt like he had no reason to stay in the Hosnian System. He marched into the office he had met her in, and there she sat, pouring over documents.

“Poe Dameron, what a surprise.” She smiled. “What can I do for you?” 

“I want to join the resistance.” His chest pumped up and down, heaving from adrenaline and grief. 

“What happened to your contact on Adrora?” Leia’s brows furrowed.

“She’s chosen the Order.” He said, and leaned against the wall. And what he didn’t know would become the first of many times, Poe Dameron cried in front of Leia Organa. 

“I can get you off in the next rotation.” Leia didn’t say anything. She just watched as the strong, confident, and sometimes cocky leader of Rapier Squadron started to break. Poe pulled it together as best he could.

“Yes Ma’am, I’ll get packing.” He made his best effort to stand at attention. She waved her hand, and he made for the door.

“Poe?” He turned.

“Yes Ma’am?”

“No one is ever really gone.” She gave her best motherly smile, and in that moment, Poe wished his own mother was still here. He nodded his head and took off for his quarters, throwing what he had into bags and doing his best to make a little noise as possible. He took a shower, shaved, and stared out over the stars that were befalling the Hosnian System. He prayed to whoever was listening that one day she would change her mind, but Poe stopped believing in miracles a long time ago.

When the sun came, he had yet to sleep. He walked out and got on the next transport to D’Qar. Leia met him upon arrival and helped him find some empty quarters.

“Unpack then meet me at my office.” She smiled, and Poe got to work. He pulled out pressed uniform shirts, he didn’t know if the Resistance used the same uniforms as the New Republic but it wasn’t a far off bet. He hung his favorite leather jacket across the desk chair, and began unloaded his personal belongings. There was a photo of his mom, proudly sitting in her ship after the Battle of Endor, his father staring at her like she painted the moon and skies in the bottom corner. Another photo of him and his friends on Yavin hanging in the tree gifted to his mother by Luke Skywalker. And at the very bottom, it was a photo he took of her.

They had snuck away to Naboo, Amicea had always said she wanted more sun than Adrora would ever give her. So there she was, in a lightweight white gown, her silver hair taking on a gold tone in the sunset, braided out of her face. She was turned around, looking over her shoulder at  _ him _ . The smile on her face was for  _ him.  _

_ It’s more complicated than that. _ Her voice rang in his head. It wasn’t to him. It was clear cut and simple. He just couldn’t understand how a woman who had been the personification of light in his life had chosen the dark. He shook his head and headed for the General’s office, photo still in the bottom of his bag.

“I read up on your contact on Adrora.” Leia gave him a pointed glance. “And I can’t find anything that connects her to the First Order.”

“She’s marrying one of their Commanders.” He ran a hand over his face. It disgusted him to even say. “He goes by Kylo Ren, no one knows his real name.” He sighed. “He’s supposed to be the next Vader, or at least he’s trying to be.” He paused, glancing at his new General who had gone pale, and looked as if she stopped listening. “Do you know who he is, General?” He asked.

“A story for another day, Commander.” His chest swelled with pride at the fact he was allowed to keep his old title. “For now we need to get you an assignment. I need someone to lead both Red and Blue squadrons when they go out on missions. With this assignment, you can pick four pilots and a tech to be your specialty squadron for covert missions.” He nodded. “Do you have a naming suggestions?” 

“How about Black Squadron?” Poe smiled. It was an old joke with him and his dad, how every squadron had a vibrant color, but there was no black squadron in the old Rebellion.

“You are your father’s son.” Leia laughed, and it pulled him from his thoughts. “Kes and Han would always make jokes about the colors of flight squads.” Poe realized he hadn’t even told his father he left. Not like his dad would mind, but he thought he should at least update him

“Will that be all, General?” 

“That will be all.” She smiled. “Dismissed, Black Leader.” Poe left the office with a swell of pride, maybe he was finally doing the right thing. 

But then he passed the command center, where he saw a young lieutenant change Adrora from under the New Republic side of the hologram, to red with the First Order. 

And Poe felt the loss all over again.


	2. II. the conflict (kylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so many strong women, begin as broken girls."  
> -  
> wc: 1228 tw: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very internal monologue heavy. But heres to everyones favorite sith!

II. Kylo

On board the  _ Supremacy _ , Kylo feels unease. People scramble out of his path without him even sparing a glance. He thinks that this is what power feels like, he thinks that this is the way to restoring what came before and righting the wrongs he has faced. While he creates unease around him, this ship is the one place where he feels closest to what a home should be.

“Prepare my ship.” He orders to a nearby lower officer. He’s heard unsettling rumors about his bride to be, and he intends to settle them himself. On the way down to the planets surface, he thinks of his mother. His intended, Amie- No, Amer- no, Amicea, that’s it, reminds him so much of her, and it drives him up a wall, and opens the gaping canyon that is his conflict by at least ten feet every time she speaks.

But all this thinking does nothing to prepare him for the sight of her. She’s sitting in the lesser of the two throne rooms, on a beige stone bench, reading. Her attire has changed since he last saw her. She’s abandoned her white gown for a black one, draping across her sides. He almost thinks its poetic, how she's abandoned her light for the black. He almost thinks its funny, because he can tell the black dress doesn’t mean she’s convinced of the order, almost like how his mask can hide his own uncertainties. Just almost though. 

“Your Majesty.” He addressed her, he didn’t bow, and he could hear his mother's incessant nagging in the back of his mind. 

“Your excellency.” She stood, and set her book on the bench beside her. “I heard you were on your way down.” She smirked, she still looked at him with distrust, and Kylo realizes she is less of a fool than her advisors make her out to be. The last time he was here, he saw her with others, she was warm and welcoming. Her family sigil is a bright phoenix, and around her handmaidens and friends, they seemed to be wrapped in the bird’s fire. But to him, he felt like a shriveled flower in the winter, waiting for the sun to drape over him. He longed for something of substance, not just the empty that the Supreme Leader expected of him.

“I’ve heard unsettling rumors.” He began, he thought he saw her eyes roll but that could’ve been the light, or at least that’s what he was going to tell himself. “About a visit you received from a New Republic pilot.” 

“Ah yes, Commander Dameron.” He was taken aback by her honesty. She was hiding a smile, that same smile that bathed others in love, the smile he wished he knew. She began to walk to a small table with wine glasses. “He came to beg me not to marry you. Wine?” She offered. Kylo stumbled, he expected lies.

“No, thank you.” He was thankful for the mask in these moments. “Why is that?” He watched as she picked up her glass. 

“We’re old friends, and he’s loyal to the New Republic.” She shrugged and took a drink. There was more to that answer, but Kylo knew not to push, at least not for now. She sat back down at a table in the corner, and gestured for him to join her. He obliged and sat across from the young queen. “Is that all, Commander Ren?” 

“Yes.” He made eye contact with her. They were blue, like the calm seas of Chandrila, where he was born, no, he stopped himself, where Ben Solo was born. Ben Solo is dead. He reminded himself. “Do you have anything for me, Your Majesty?” 

“No, but if you’d like, you can join us for dinner tonight, it’ll be a private affair, just my closest advisers and you.” She leaned towards him in her chair. “It’ll be terribly boring but I’m willing to bet the foods better down here.” She joked, and a smile spread across her face. She was trying. 

“I will have to make sure I’m not needed on the  _ Supremacy.  _ But that sounds nice.” Ben smiled under his mask. She stood, and smoothed her skirt. He stood as well, he knew at the very least that was the respectful thing to do. 

“I’ll see you at dinner then, Commander.” She turned to make her exit.

“Majesty.” He bid goodbye, and he bowed his head ever so slightly. He thought she was all the way around and she hadn’t noticed. But she did. 

Kylo was shown to a set of rooms to make a private transmission to the Supreme Leader. He took his mask off, and laid it at his feet, and bent at the knee as the hologram came alive.

“What news do you bring?” The beast growled at him.

“She was contacted by the pilot, she didn’t seem to know he’s pledged himself to the Rebels.” Kylo said as fast as he could, like a beaten dog preparing for the lashing. 

Snoke paused. “What else, my apprentice?” 

“She’s invited me to stay for her private dinner.” His voice shook when he said it, he cleared his throat and held his breath. 

“Good..” The Supreme Leader croaked. “We need her to trust you. To follow you. Go to her measly dinner. We need you two wed.” 

“Yes Supreme Leader.” He bowed his head, sensing an end to the conversation, he began to place his helmet back on. 

“She must not know the truth about herself before she is yours.” With that, the Leader was gone, and Kylo let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He began to wander around the private rooms he had been given, they were covered in colorful art. His black robes created such a contrast and he felt like he didn’t belong in a place so full of light. He didn’t feel he belonged anywhere, but at least aboard the ships, he could blend in, and look the part of the menacing commander. He walked to the edge of the room, just before the balcony. He’s sweating, and he hasn’t stepped outside. It's still early autumn on Adrora, and the sun is still burning as hot as ever. He knew their summers were short, but the heat was enough for full planet’s cycle.

He turns into the bedroom, and there’s things folded on the bed. He picks them up with gloved hands and realizes what they are. Men’s clothes. Black still, but made of much lighter fabric, the matching trousers folded neatly under. He toys with the idea, and eventually decides to change. He picks up a handwritten note that falls from the stack.

_ While I understand the statement, I’m afraid you’re a bit overdressed. I’ll see you at dinner. - a _

He runs his hand over the writing a few times, and folds the note, hiding it in the helmet he decides to leave behind tonight. He keeps his saber clipped to his belt, and heads for the door to the hall. He runs a hand through his black hair a few times, trying to keep it tamed. Kylo stares in the mirror. He feels like Ben Solo, and he should be discouraging it. 

But surrounded by so much color, he thinks maybe it’s not such a bad thing for right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrrriighty! the next chapter is our girl Amicea. I'm so excited for yall to meet her!  
> I really tried to show the internal war of Ben and Kylo, because thats a huge factor in this story.  
> if you want more poe love, go check out my tumblr @blondeblackwidow.  
> cheers!


	3. III. the dinner (amicea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "she is a child who was forced to grow up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is exposition-y, i apologize, it's our first encounter with Amicea through her eyes and there's a lot to cover.

III. Amicea

* * *

Amicea sat at her vanity, staring into what seemed like nothing, Poe’s words ringing in her ears.  _ When you wake up from this daze, you’ll know where to find me.  _ She was so young when she became a queen. She has never known a day where her life was fully her own. With Poe it was always different, she felt free.  __ She shook her head, she had more to think about than her heart. 

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts, and her trusted lady in waiting entered the room. She held in her curtsy by the door. “Forgive the intrusion, your majesty.”

“There is nothing to forgive, rise.” Amicea smiled, she huffed looking back in the mirror. “Do you know a new way to style this?” She asked, running her hands through her light hair. Edly walked behind Amicea and began to undo her braids from earlier.

“Is there something wrong with your current style, Majesty?” 

“Edly please, call me Amicea.” She shook her head. “No, just want something new.” 

“There is a new style the younger ladies at court have been trying, they’re braiding with two strands instead of three.” Amicea nodded.

“It sounds beautiful.” Her breathing was nervous and unsettled. 

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Commander Ren staying for dinner, would it?” 

“N-No.” She stuttered, and Edly rolled her eyes. She just stared into the mirror. “I’ve never seen him without the mask, you know?” Edly finished the first braid down the right side of her queen’s head.

“I would expect he’s quite handsome, if his voice is any indication.” Edly shrugged, and finished the braid on the left. “Will you be wearing this gown?” 

“I’ll wear the white, the one with the draping on the shoulders.”

“The one you wore to Naboo, my queen?” Edly asked over her shoulder. 

“That’s the one.” Amicea sighed, and walked over to get dressed. Edly helped her out of her old dress and into the new one. Amicea smiled and let the memories wash over her.

She was set to marry this Commander Ren, but at least in this dress, she could pretend it was a different man of the same title. 

The walk to the dining hall felt like an eternity. Just before the doors, she paused. Looking over her shoulder, she scanned the halls for the black robes of her intended, when he came up as a small figure at the end of the hall, she snapped her head forward and folded her hands in front of her. 

“You did not have to wait for me.” Commander Ren said upon approach. “I could’ve sat myself.” She turned to respond, and was taken aback. 

The mask was gone. She didn’t know why she expected it to be there, but it was gone. For the first time, she laid her eyes on the man she was set to marry. He was handsome, the dark eyes and hair contrasting against his pale skin. He couldn’t have been much older than her, and she suddenly felt less scared of his presence.  _ He’s not a villain _ . She thought.  _ He’s just a boy _ . 

“It is customary that the Queen be the last to enter the dining hall.” Edly interjected, breaking up the eye contact that was becoming dangerously intimate quiet fast. He looked embarrassed, which struck her as odd.

“It is no matter.” She smiled, and faced forward again. “We will enter together, we are to be married after all.” She quickly tried to gather her thoughts. He was still watching her. His eyes traced down her braids to her shoulders, and the small triangle of exposed skin under her breasts, all the way to the floor. He watched her like a dying man in the desert, who just found a pool of ice cold water. A part of her wanted to hide, the only man who ever looked at her like this was Poe. But that was different, there was love there. This was a political strategy for survival. Yet Amicea was faced with a mask-less boy and felt herself compelled to know him more. 

Just before the doors opened to enter, her offered her his hand, it was bare, and soft. Although she knew it was against custom, she took it, and they walked in as a singular unit.

The seating was rather easy, the consort of the sovereign always sits on the right side of the ruler, and although it was not official, he was extended the same courtesy. The conversation, on the other hand, was forced and painful. Each of her advisors grumbling about whatever problems in the region they were responsible for. Lord Vadik, was the most vocal of them all. He was much older than her, and a good friend of her father. He looked after her like she was one of his own, and Amicea was forever grateful.

But right now, she felt like a gazelle in a lion’s den. Each one of the ten seats surrounding the table wanted something from her. And after 28 years of ruling, she felt like she had nothing left to give.

“My Queen, what do you think of the conflict in the mountains?” She perked up from staring into her glass.

“I think the mountain people fight each other every three cycles, I almost feel like that’s what they do to pass time.” She scanned the room, and found horrified glances from each of the High Lords, but next to her, Kylo Ren looked as if he was restraining a laugh. “Apologies, my lords, that was unbecoming of me.” 

“Nothing to forgive.” Lord Vadik spoke first. “We must begin the preparations for the formal announcement of your engagement and the reception to follow.” She nodded.   
“Do you have an opinion on how we announce the engagement, Commander Ren?” She turned to her right, where Kylo Ren was stammering to come up with an answer. She raised an eyebrow, she knew what she was doing.

“I think a small announcement for the people of Adrora and one for members of the Order. A reception for the high lords and ladies and my command staff, anything too large would raise concern from the New Republic.” Amicea was impressed. He may look like a boy playing at a game he didn’t understand, but he did, he was intelligent. He had a regality to the way he spoke, she had half a mind to ask him about his lineage.

“Very wise, Commander Ren.” She looked over at Lord Vadik. “See to it that it’s arranged, please.” She stood. “It’s been a wonderful evening, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” They all took their turns bowing before exiting. Kylo went to do the same, when she stopped him.

“Have I caused offense?” He asked, and she shook her head.

“No, I would like you to join me, I’m going on a walk through the gardens.” The various reactions of the room were stunned, but she didn’t care.

“Am I allowed to say no?” He joked.

“No.” She smirked, and began to walk the other way, Kylo following close behind.

The gardens were just down the corridor from the dining hall, and were full of greens and blues, and a peaceful night breeze blew through the plants. Amicea felt at home here. It was were she played as a girl, and she read books as a teen, and where she came to be alone as an adult. 

They walked in silence, until he stopped in front of the large fountain. 

“Why do you back down so much around your advisors?” He asked, his forehead wrinkled as if he had thought about this the whole time. 

“Pardon?”

“I mean no offense, but you seem to have these moments where you’re a fiery ruler and then you immediately back down and apologize, and I can’t figure out why.” His voice was soft, and gentle, and she felt at ease. She took a seat at the edge of the fountain, and sighed.

“I was eleven days old when I became queen, my father died in his sleep. I was 19 when my mother was killed when her ship crashed into the mountain side. I wasn’t even formally crowned.” She looked down at her hands. “Most of these Lords knew him, they’ve been Lords and on the council longer than I’ve been alive. They know this planet, it’s people, their opinion is important, I need them as my advisors.” 

“But they’re not the Queen.” He said simply, his hands resting on his belt. 

“If I offend them, how am I expected to rule?” 

“No one is born by accident, Amicea, we all have destinies. You were born to lead your planet, to protect it.” He sat down beside her. “I think it’s past time you remind them that it’s your birthright.” 

“You’re talking like you’ve lived it.” She laughed. “How do you propose I reassert my birthright?” She looked over at him, he talked with such conviction, such passion, it made her wonder about him. Who was she marrying, where did he come from?

“A coronation would be a start.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> convincing yourself by preaching to others, young skywalker, hm?  
> =  
> next is kylo again, then back to poe.  
> amicea was the hardest to write to be honest, because i was such a perfectionist on how i wanted her to come out and i'm not 100% at how she came out. the next chapter is a time jump of a few weeks! nothing major. also if you wanna take a wild guess about who i visualized as lord vadik, it wouldn't be that hard if you watched got.  
> that's all from me folks. hope you enjoyed, see you in the next one!


	4. IV. the dance (kylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "when is a monster not a monster? oh, when you love them."  
> wc: 1128

_**IV. Kylo** _

_**** _

* * *

“I now proclaim Amicea, of the Domus Solaris, Second of her name, Queen of the Adrora and her moons, First Lady of the Court, and Protector of her noble people.” The elder man shouted over the room full of people. Each person adorned with colors of their family, and Kylo stood in the front row, dressed all in black. Hux had said something earlier about him no longer wearing his mask on the planet, but he paid it no mind. 

As soon as he saw her, he forgot about anyone else in the room. Her dress was ivory, with gold down the skirt. The rather large skirt, he might add. She looked like a vision from a dream to him. The nervous young queen took a seat at her throne, and the first set of eyes she found were his. 

And Ben Solo forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

Once the official ceremony was done, the guests were escorted into a large ballroom, as there was one more grand entrance to be had. This time it was side by side with the beautiful woman he had been staring at all morning.

He found her in the hall, in a much sleeker gown. She had her silver hair in a large braided circle. She was beautiful, and she was inviting him over.

“Congratulations your majesty.” He bowed his head, and she extended her hand. He froze, he had never been offered such a formal sense of intimacy. He placed a kiss on her knuckles and stood.

“Thank you, for suggesting this, it’s been wonderful thus far.” She waved her hands around. Her handmaiden behind her, Edly, he thinks her name was, was fixing her capes and skirts. “Shall we?” She offered her hand once more, and he took it.

The doors opened, and the whole room seemed to turn and look at the two. The sun and moon, the black and white robes covering the royal couple.

“May I present her Majesty, Queen Amicea.” The announcer proclaimed. “And her beloved, his Excellency, Commander Ren of the First Order.”

They walked in together, as one unit, and Kylo was trying to memorize what it felt like to have his hand against hers, what perfume she was wearing, smooth satin of her gown as it brushed against his wrist. His conflict was always a problem, but around her, Kylo felt his cracks become cataclysmic canyon.

The band slowed down to play a slower song, and she swung around him in a half circle, to meet his shoulders in a waltzing stance.

“I must confess.” He whispered, wrapping his hand around her waist. “I don’t know how to dance.” This earned him a smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not good at it either.” She giggled. “This one’s quite simple, you just sway.” She replied, and he pulled himself closer, settling her in the crook of his arm. 

“I don’t think this is what the Order intended for me to do when I came to the planet’s surface.” He mumbled, and she rested her spare arm on his bicep, skirts in hand. 

“Last time I checked, Commander Ren, you were sent here to serve the Adroran Queen.” She smirked. “And your queen wants to dance with her consort.” 

“How can I refuse her?” He laughed, and dipped her across his knee. This wasn’t like him, he knew he should be stoic, the commander he was raised up to be. But she was intoxicating, a drug he never wanted to stop using, and all he could hear for miles was the sound of her laughter.

“So much for not knowing how to dance.” She said as he pulled her back to her feet, applause filled the room.

“My mother used to make my father dance with her at events like these.” He said mindlessly, it was low, and quiet, but he still said it, and all he could do is pray snoke didn’t hear him.

“So you are of royal birth.” She winked. “I knew it.”

“Something like that.” He heard the end of the music, and receded away from his partner, bending at the waist. 

-

The walk through the gardens was more peaceful this time, a lot of the awkwardness of their first dinner had faded through time and several glasses of wine during her coronation feast. She was laughing, holding onto his arms for balance. He was just watching her, like a moth to a flame, he was smitten. She pulled off his arms and climbed up on the stone fencing, overlooking the lakes the castle towered over.

“My mother used to tell me that Phoenixes could fly.” She laughed, the moonlight reflecting across her white dress and hair. She was pure, his purity. Ben Solo didn’t love her, but he knew he could, if she’d let him. “What do you think, Ren?” She asked, turning to face him.

“I think you’ve had far too much wine to be climbing things, your majesty.” He offered his hand. 

“Amie.” She replied, unmoving from her post, capes blowing in the wind.

“Come again?” 

“Amie, my mother always called me that.” She looked at her feet. She went to take his hand, and stepped on her skirt, tripping backwards toward the ocean. She let out a scream when what felt like a cloud, lowered her back to the ground, right next to hi,. “What was that?” She said breathlessly, stumbling into his chest.

“The Force.” He responded, lowering his hand back to his side. “It moves through all of us.” He moved a stray hair out of her face, and her breath caught in her throat. 

“I thought that was a story we tell children at night.” He shook his head.

“No, its a living thing, the Jedi used it for their own sick purposes, to murder their enimies, but the First Order is bringing it back, to its full power, and glory.” She moved away, and his brows furrowed.

“Then why do you want me?” She asked.

“Adrora is vital for trade -”

“Trade routes and hyperspace lanes, I know I spoke with your generals. But why do you need me?” She crossed her arms.

“I-I don’t understand.” 

“No one offers a Marriage Alliance, not since the days of the Old Republic.” She laughed, turning back to the waterfront. “You and your order don’t want Adrora, you want me. And I need to know why.”

He was quiet for a long time, he didn’t know how to respond. He walked up beside her. “I don’t know.” He whispered, and rested his hand on hers. 

“I’m being used, by men on all sides, at all times.” She turned to look at him. “Promise me, you won’t use me too.”

“I promise, Amie.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love tender moments and slow dancing babies  
> anyways this was going to have a completely different ending, but who cares about a writing plan?  
> next up is the one, the only, poe dameron. we're gonna check in with our flyboy on d'qar to see how he's feeling after chapter 1.  
> till next time!


	5. V. the news (poe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the question isn't who is going to let me, it's who's going to stop me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's poe babes!!

**_V. Poe_ **

**__ **

* * *

Poe Dameron liked to think he was simple. He liked flying, and his ship. His best friends were the pilots in Black Squadron. He liked doing repairs at night, it was more peaceful. It was currently three am and he’s currently burning his hand on his X Wings hot oil.

“Shit!” He yelled and pulled his hand away. He shook it, and BeeBee cooed at his feet in concern. “I’m fine buddy.” 

“You should listen to your droid, commander.” Leia stood a few feet from his X Wing. 

“General.” He ducked under the wing, meeting the elder woman in the clear.

“When is the last time you slept?” The truth was, Poe hadn’t slept since Hosnian, weeks of rumors and whispers and a pair of blue eyes that he saw every time he tried. 

“I’ll sleep when the wars over.” Leia laughed, she saw so much of Shara in him. Shara Bey was a woman who would fix the galaxy with her bare hands if she had too. She would do it on her own, and always had a hard time accepting she didn’t have to. 

A trait that seemed to pass to her son. “War hasn’t officially started, Dameron, get some rest.” He sighed, and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Has there been any word from the Republic.. From Hosnian?” He asked, dancing around the question that he didn’t want the answers to.

“Queen Amicea had her official coronation two weeks ago, and has sent out wedding invitations to all major senators.” Poe’s chest sunk. He wanted to swoop in and save her, to protect her from this monstrous situation she was in, but she was a grown woman, a queen who didn’t need his protection. Or his help, she had made that very clear. “I’m sorry, I know you loved her.” 

He inhaled to protest. They were never officially something, and the mere idea of them could ruin Amicea’s life. 

“There’s no need to defend it, Commander.” She offered a sad smile. “your secret is safe with me.” 

“We were kids, practically.” He sighed. “I don’t know why I’m so shocked, guess I always knew this was coming.”

“I don’t think anyone expects to stare down the person they loved on opposite sides of a battlefield.” Her eyes were so sad, as if she knew the feeling. 

Poe rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his boots. “Get some sleep.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile, turning and making her exit. Poe pulled his comm from his pocket. His hands were shaking, he didn’t know why, it’s not like the call was going to kill him, but here he was, hovering above the communicator buttons. 

He hadn't realized he pressed it when he heard the ringing. 

“Hello?” The gruffy voice on the other line answered.

“Hey pop, it’s me.”

“Poe, I was so worried, I tried to contact you but they said you left Hosnian.” His dad sounded frantic, worried.

“Sorry pop, I, uh .. I don’t know how to say this.” He sighed. “I left Hosnian to join Leia Organa’s resistance.” There was a dead silence for a solid moment, and Poe was expecting the worst, like a child who just got caught sneaking sweets before dinner.

“As soon as I heard about her resistance, I knew it wasn’t long before you joined up.” Kes Dameron considered him a simple man as well, and all he wanted was his son to be safe, and away from the firefight. But Poe was more Bey than Dameron most days. “I don’t like it, but that’s because I don’t want to lose you too.” 

_ Too. _ Poe bit his lip, they weren’t the closest father-son set in the galaxy, but they were all each other had left. 

“You won’t pop, the general is trying to keep this away from another great war.” Poe didn’t believe that this would end peacefully and neither did Kes, but it was better to lie for now than face what was coming.

“I hope so, it’s always been my greatest fear, you having to fight the wars we did.” His dad sounded exhausted, not just in a sleep deprived way, but in the way of someone who was running on a short supply of hope. “But you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” He nodded, even though Kes couldn’t see.

“Get some sleep, Poe.” 

“I don’t need -” 

“I can hear it in your voice, get some rest mijo.” Poe smiled, the old nickname felt like a warm blanket on a cool Yavin summer night. 

“You too Pop, I’ll call soon.”

“I love you, Poe.”

“Love you too, pop.” 

Poe Dameron had cried more in these past few weeks than he had in his whole life. But when he was done, he finally got some sleep.

He was also a man of routine, so when he finally did wake up from his much needed rest, he walked through his autopilot of a morning. He showered, dressed, and headed for the command center. It was always bustling with life and work to do, it was relaxing, kept his head out of the clouds.

“You’re Poe, right?” He turned, and saw a taller, older man standing next to him. 

“Yeah, and you are?” Poe extended his hand, his face was weary with caution, but he needed friends.

“Friends call me Snap.” He smiled. “I’m gonna be flying under you in Blue Squadron.” 

“Snap Wexley?!” He exclaimed. “Was your mom Norra Wexley?” 

“Yeah.” Snap nodded. “Why’s that?”

“My mom was Shara Bey, they flew together!” Snap’s face lit up, and the command center came to a screeching halt. Those who didn’t know that Poe was Rebellion Royalty, they did now.

“No way, that’s crazy.” Snap’s eyes were happy, and carefree. Poe was laughing and exchanging stories of times their mothers would fly around them as kids, leaving them awestruck. 

Poe left out that he was eight the last time he saw Shara fly, but he was so happy to finally have a friend. 

“Blue Squad is having a bonfire tonight, you should stop by.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

-

“So what’s your full story, why is the son of two legendary rebel fighters just now joining the cause?” The little brunette spoke up from her side of the fire, she was still in her flight suit, just pulled down and tied around the waist. Pava, she said her name was, goes by Jess, he was trying to learn names, but he was always terrible at remembering them.

“I was with the New Republic Starfighter Corps, flew a couple missions, nothing crazy. Didn’t even know this was a thing till like two months ago if I’m honest.” He chuckled and took a drink of the shitty rum floating around the group.

“I heard that you got a diplomatic assignment to pilot some King.” Poe’s eyebrows went to his forehead.  _ So much for confidential.  _

“It was a Queen, and yes, I was in charge of transporting her from her planet to Hosnian Prime. I got into a dogfight and was pulled out of my squad for a month.” 

“What planet?” Snap asked, he was sitting on a crate, leaned forward, interested in whatever he was about to say. 

“Adrora.” He shrugged as if talking about it wasn’t ripping him to pieces.

“I heard she’s hot. Did you lay her?” Pava questioned, and all eyes were on him.

His throat felt like it was covered in cement as he swallowed. “Excuse me?”

“Oh please tell me you’ve had  _ the _ talk, Dameron.” 

“I’ve had the talk I just don’t like the nature of the question.” He defended himself.  _ The answer was yes _ , but he didn’t need that piece of information floating around a rebel base.

“Before or after she got engaged to the General’s son?” Pava leaned back onto a tree. Poe’s face drained of color.

“To who?” 

“Pava…” Snap began. “Crossing a line.”

“It’s common knowledge in command.” She shrugged. Poe’s world was spinning so fast he felt like he couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

“Because we heard it from her!” Pava rolled her eyes and stood. 

“Well now he knows, save the general one more heartache.” She walked off. 

_ “I don’t think anyone expects to stare down the person they loved on opposite sides of a battlefield.” _

“Don’t worry about it Dameron, she’ll calm down.” 

“Y-yeah, It’s alright.” He looked at Snap, he couldn’t breathe. It explained so much. “I have to make a call.” He stood, setting his bottle down.

“If it’s to that Queen, drop it.” Snap grabbed his arm. “She made her choice.” 

“What choices did she have?” He ran a hand through his hair. “What choices do any of us have..” He mumbled and walked off to his quarters. 

His fingers shook above the button once more, but this time he pressed the power button and put it away.

-

_ “So you were never scared?” _

_ His father laughed softly. “I didn’t say that. I’m saying that what I was afraid of then isn’t what scares me now.” _

_ “What’re you afraid of now?” _

_ Poe watched his father raise his eyes from the fence and stare up into the dusk sky. The sun had almost slipped behind the gas giant, and in the last moments of daylight everything seemed oddly brighter, more sharply in focus. _

_ “That it was all for nothing,” his father said. _

Excerpt From

Star Wars: Before the Awakening

Greg Rucka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kes dameron is the most underused character I SAID WHAT I SAID  
> so theres 5. whew  
> i know where i want this to go, just debating a few paths to get there.  
> bottom quote is from before the awakening which is a fun and easy read, and is an exchange between kes and nine year old poe.  
> either amie or kylo is next tbh i just gotta write it and see whos pov suits better. till next time!


	6. VI. the first regret (kylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our favorite sad boi experiences some new emotions ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like the titles as the roman numerals? or should i change them to actual titles?

_**VI. Kylo** _

* * *

Kylo Ren recognized give or take about three truths in his life, one being that his Grandfather’s power was restricted by his pull to the light. The second being that every piece of good he was supposed to know as a child had been ripped away, leaving a gaping, raw wounds in his soul, and the third being that the dark side was the only thing that made him feel like he would make up for the wrongs that led to the pieces of him that hurt. 

He believed in the First Order, he believed in the Supreme Leader. 

But this morning, he was standing on the steps of the Adroran Royal Palace, waving as engagement was formally introduced to the common people, and that pull to the light that he blamed for Vaders downfall, was skinning him alive. 

Only this time he didn’t want to run and beg the Supreme Leader for forgiveness. He wanted to bathe in the warmth it provided him. The people showered him with love and adoration he had longed for his whole life. He just thought to himself, _ After all, Snoak wanted him to win her over _ , so he was just doing as commanded. It was a weak excuse at best, but it let him operate in this grey zone for just a little longer.

And she was everything to him. She was smart, and poised, a true Queen who was every bit his opposite. She was full of light, and color, and love. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that she didn’t love him, he could feel it. 

He could feel his own conflict pull him into pieces on the waxed flooring, and late at night, he could feel her loss. Not just parental loss, that was a feeling he could spot from a mile away. This was different, it was sharp and searing through her like a thousand knives.

Who ever she lost, he thought, she really loved them.

But in his eyes, that didn’t matter. Because he was still the one accompanying her on long walks through the gardens, he moved things across the room with the force to hear her melodic laugh, and most importantly, he was going to marry her. 

He thought that would be just enough, that the marriage and everything that came with it would be more than enough to help keep the balance within him tipped slightly to the dark.

That was, until later that afternoon, she was having tea on the balcony with some of the noble ladies, while he stayed back in her chambers. She had a large shelf of old books, and if he was honest, her chambers smelled of her rosey perfume she wore everyday, and it reminded him of her. It made him feel safe, and at home.

He reached for a new book, one tucked away on the top self, it was small, with blue leather binding and looked untouched for years. The cover was written in the old language of Naboo and he smiled, she had mentioned loving Naboo’s scenery. 

But when he opened the covers, twenty or so small notes came pouring out. He hesitated, he shouldn’t be snooping. He couldn’t help himself, so he reached down and picked one up. 

Each little note scribbled with terms of affection.

Everyone of them signed with two letters. 

_ P.D.  _

Kylo slammed the book on the table.  _ The pilot _ . He was running his hands through his hair and began pacing. _ The damn pilot _ , the pilot whose mother was always around growing up, who became a close confidant to his own mother. The one whose father fought side by side with his own. He could handle her loving someone else, hell, this future marriage is built on manipulation and convenience, but the one man in this galaxy who had ties to the past he was trying so hard to forget? 

Kylo Ren had forgotten his pull to the light all together as he gathered his robes, and set out to find her, placing his mask over his head.

She was radiant, sun flickering off her silver blonde hair, and a red gown delicately laying on her skin. In any other moment, Kylo would’ve backed away, but he was swimming in hurt and betrayal, and was busy accusing this woman of crimes she didn’t even know she had committed. 

“I need to speak with you.” He interrupted. She turned, a crease forming in her brow at his mask. She must have felt his anger because she quickly excused herself and exited the group of ladies, following him into the grand hall. 

“What in the hell was that about?” She snapped, crossing her arms.

“What are these?” He held out a hand of crumpled notes, and threw them onto the floor. He swore he felt a pang through her heart at seeing them.

“Where did you get them?”

“What are they?”

“Where did you get them?” She stared, trying to win a standoff with a figure in a mask.

“You loved him, that pilot.” The modulator was covering the hurt in his voice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She scoffed, and he grabbed her arm.

“This is not a game, if I or the Supreme Leader discover you fraternizing with sympathizers again, you will be the Queen of Ashes.” He let go of her and he turned to the door. Headed back to the  _ Supremacy _ . 

Leaving the notes scattered on the grand hall floor. 

Ben wasn’t always proud of the things he did in anger, but he couldn’t control it sometimes. All he could think about was the danger that she had put them both in with that pilot. The prodigal son of two legendary rebel fighters. Another boy born just a few years prior, and was the living breathing example of what everyone thought Ben Solo should’ve been. 

It hurt even more knowing that she loved everything that he was trying to kill in himself. And even back on the _Supremacy_ , that hurt doesn’t fade, it lingers. And as the ship begins night protocols, he stares down at the planet below.

It’s not just hurt any more, Ben realizes,  _ It’s regret. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOOYYYYY  
> I actually wrote 900 words of a completely different version of this that isn't similar at all, you'll all see it, It'll probably be chapter 9 or so.


	7. VII. the opposition (amicea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "who could ever leave me darling, but who could stay?"

**VII. Amicea**

* * *

The Queen’s meeting hall was a large room with stone walls, and grand windows. It was meant to seem larger than life, to intimidate, to inspire, even. The chairs at the main table were simple, nothing about them was special. The head of the table though, had a large velvet chair with gold adornment. It was a visual reminder that only one person wore a crown in this room. 

She felt like her neck was going to break from the metaphorical weight of it before this was all over. Kylo sat at her right, a few trusted advisors scattered around, and the vultures in recycled Imperial uniforms filled the empty chairs. One of them, pale and red haired, had worn his wool great coat and thick trousers, sweat was brewing on his brow already from the sun.

Good. She thought. Let him be uncomfortable.

This meeting wasn’t one of happenstance or coincidence. First Order troopers have been scouring the outer mining villages for weeks. Amicea was waiting for them to have enough gall to ask for what they wanted. So here they were, troopers shifting in their boots, and officers standing as she made her entrance. 

She wore another white gown, her own act of rebellion against the wolves swallowing her palace in black. Her lords were first to rise, followed by Kylo, and then the generals who needed some reminding of their manners. She took a seat at the head of her table, and the room filled with silence as the rest of her guests sat. She waited, finally looking over at Kylo, before starting to speak.

“Are we going to talk or?” She turned back toward the men. Her hands folded neatly in her lap. She felt like she should be nicer, but all she could think about were Kylo’s words in the gardens.

“Your Majesty.” Lord Vadik, spoke first. “The people in the capital have felt unnerved by the First Orders presence.” 

“I believe we talked about this?” She furrowed her brow and Kylo sunk in his chair. “They were supposed to pull out weeks ago.”

“The Supreme Leader thought it best to leave the troops in the Capital…” Kylo began

“The Supreme Leader isn’t Queen, Commander Ren.” Her tone was cold, and ice-like. The officers in the room were shifting in their seats at such a remark about their master. “Pull all marked troopers out of my city, please.” She cleared her throat. “Is that it?” They all blinked, wondering how to word their next comments. 

“The First Order needs access to the mining villages, your highness.” The red headed one spoke first.

“What is your name?” 

“General Hux.” He smiled with pride.

“Well, General, your highness is reserved for Princes and Princesses. And I haven’t been a princess since I was an infant.” She forced a smile back, quickly letting it fade. “I was also under the impression that the First Order was already in the mining villages.” She quirked her head. “Unless I have my facts wrong.” 

“We have sent out preliminary patrols to confirm…”

“Why wasn’t this told to me?”

“It was a secure project -”

“Security? You can’t possibly be doubting my loyalty when I’ve already agreed to marry your commander.” She scoffed.

“The mining villages have a rare crystal.” Kylo interrupted the banter. “We need them in order to continue operations. It’s nothing that your economy considers of value, you won’t notice it’s gone.” She nodded slowly. He was a breath of fresh air in this room, the dark robes and pointed glances felt like they would suffocate her. 

“There is one more matter.” Hux stood. “About the title of our commander upon marrying her Majesty.” She smirked at the correct use of her title.

“Prince Consort, as all husbands of Adroran Queens before him.” Lord Vadik responded and Amicea turned to a very uncomfortable Kylo.

“We believe that this is not suitable for a man of his achievement.” Hux smirked. “King consort is more appropriate.” Every lord in the room choked. The once soft and kind queen that was hidden during this meeting, truly died at that moment. 

“King?” She laughed, and stood. 

“We believe..” 

“You believe what, General Hux?” She tilted her head. “The was a Hux that was part of the Empire as well, if I’m not mistaken. And he only had one son, which was a bastard.” Her face fell flat. “I would rather burn then let a bastard boy lecture me on titles.” 

“Your Majesty.” Kylo gestured softly, offering his hand, as if to calm her. Maybe in the garden weeks ago, it would have worked. But now, here was a room full of vulturous Generals trying to take what was hers, and she couldn’t be calmed. “ _You were born to lead your planet, to protect it.”_ His voice rang in her ears.

“In case you all are unclear, the title of King goes to the male monarch of Adrora. The title of Queen goes to his wife or the female monarch. The title of Prince consort is exclusively reserved for the husband of the Queen.” She placed both her hands on the table, leaning forward. “Whatever you believe in, whether it be some magic energy that binds us or your Supreme Leader. Being Queen is my birthright.” She growled. “You try to undermine that again, Generals, I will give the New Republic what they need to burn you to the ground before you can even blink.” She nodded and folded her hands back in their place, turning and exiting the grand hall.

* * *

Amicea sat on her balcony overlooking the ocean, she had been crying for a couple of hours. Her family had ruled this planet for generations, her father held it strongly in the face of the Empire, and all she could feel was her grip on her people loosening the longer the Destroyers stayed in orbit.

She felt like she might lose it completely when she goes through this marriage. 

“If it helps, I didn’t know Hux was going to try that, I am sorry.” Kylo spoke from behind her, she jumped, only to relax when she saw his face. He pulled up the second chair next to her. 

“Considering that it’s not the reason I’m crying, it’s not much solace.” She half smiled and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt so informal, but she felt so lost, she just wanted to feel normal for once in her life. 

“Why are you, then?” 

She sighed, how does she put into words that her system is rapidly spinning out of her control, and she felt like the best shot she had feeling at ease in her life stormed out of her chambers months ago. “It’s complicated.” She finally responded. 

“I do apologize for any part I’ve played in it.”

“I’ve done it all to myself.” She sighed. “You should get back to your ship, I doubt your Supreme Leader would appreciate you associating with such a traitor.” She responded, staring at the shoreline. 

“Amie, I am sorry for the way I acted..”

“You had no right.” She snapped. 

“I think there was some justification to it all.” Amicea whipped her head to stare at him.

“You cannot be serious, justifying going through my things, reading notes that were personal to me, from someone who came long before any proposal was ever suggested..” Her volume was going louder with each word as she stood.

“The Order would have laid waste to your planet if they had caught you.” He began to yell to match her.

“Why?! He’s just a republic pilot, who cares what his opinion of the First Order is?! It’s the same as everyone else on Hosnian Prime.” 

“Because he’s not just a Republic pilot anymore, he’s a commander in Organa’s Resistance.” She felt all the air escape her lungs. Poe Dameron was her grey area, her neutral zone and he had officially stepped over the line. “This is so much bigger than you realize. Snoke has a plan, and he will crush whoever is in his way. I know you love your people, and I care about you, so please, get rid of the notes, and anything else you have. If you are named a sympathizer your life will become so much harder.

“Like it’s already so easy? Your troops are going to land in the villages tomorrow. I am not naive, Ren, they are not going to be courteous to my people. They will take what they want and leave them to die.” She pressed a finger into his chest. “I am trapped in a life I cannot control, and am losing more and more of my planet everyday, because you and your precious order have your sights set on me and my people and no one will tell me why.” Kylo opened his mouth to speak and she kept going. “Unless whatever you are about to say is the entire truth, I suggest you take your leave, and do not come back until I call for you.” 

He simply bowed his head and left the room, too struck to speak. 

Amicea stared out at the sea. She turned to her glass cups on the outside tea table and threw them against the stone, and she screamed. 

_A queen's life is never her own_ . Her mother’s words rang in her ears. _It will always belong to her people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no mood board for this one, just trying to get it out into the world so i can work on some edits and pacing and other stuff i want to do with this fic eventually. tysm!


End file.
